James Sirius Potter(Book one)
by halestorm-fics
Summary: The story of James Sirius Potter and his freinds.
1. chapter 1

James Sirius Potter woke up to Teddy Lupin grinning over him,"Nice of you to wake."Teddy said playfully hotting James softly on the head."I get the point."James said slowly getting out of bed.Janes quickly threw on an old Ireland quidditch sweatshirt and jeans.He slid down the bannister on the stairs of the old House of Black.Albus,Harry,Ginny,Lily and Teddy were already sitting at the table when he arrived and slid him a bowl of oatmeal.

The Potters (and Lupin) headed put the door into their old Ford Angelina.As they rode to The Leaky Cauldron James turned to his left to look at Teddy.

"What is Hogwarts like?" James questioned.

"Very big,and warm"Teddy replied in a joking manner.

"Come on really tell me!"

"Alright,"Teddy began"You want to look out for the staircases...and seventh years.They really hate first years."

"Great"James mumbled.

"Really,you could get hurt!"

"Okay"James replied sarcastically.

For the rest of the trip the boys talked about all of the things you could do at Hogwarts.As they approached The Leaky Cauldron James hopped out of the car closely followed by Teddy.James whipped out his wand and tapped the bricks above the rubbish bins.The magically dissolved and Teddy said in a booming voice behind him,"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"The rest of The Potters gathered behind them."Well,let's get your new owl!"Harry said to James.

Several hours later James was sitting at the desk in his room stroking his ash gray owl.He had decided to call him Fred,after his uncle.He went through the mental checklist in his head for the last time.He had packed his wand,robes,socks,undergarments,books and bathroom items.he felt as if he were forgetting something.james then grabbed his quills,parchment,potions things and his astronomy items.Still sitting at his desk he fell asleep.

A/U sorry this is so short,I post usually every Friday around 6 Centeral Time.


	2. The Arrival

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ginny.

"Coming Mum." James replied.

They all got into the Ford Angelina and begin to drive to King's Cross Station. After about two hours they finally arrived at the station. Only to be greeted by The Weasleys. As the adults began to talk James went to go mess with Albus when he saw Teddy " OY!!COME 'ERE!!" James yelled across the platform.

" I found a spare bit of frog spawn." James whispered adding a little wink.

" Meet me in the fourth compartment, and we will meet up with my friends, and if you make any, yours." Teddy replied setting off with his trunk towards the train. James grabbed his trunk and went to sit further down. He found a compartment with only one boy in it.

"Is this seat taken?" James asked hopefully.

"No, it's-hey Potter!" the boy said his facing lighting up with excitement." Felix,"he grinned cheerfully," So I suppose we are to be mates?" he said the same smile on his face. James began to laugh, Felix caught on and began to as well.

"Well ,I'll need something to do so... sure!"James said still laughing. The rest of the train ride was quite nice. They played a few rounds of exploding snap-until the door slid open. James expected to see the trolley lady, but instead found himself facing a girl. Well, er hello I guess." James said uncertainly.

" Hello, my name is Erin and I was told I needed to make friends of my own, so now I'm here." She said all rather quickly.

"James, and this is Felix." James said slightly taken aback.

" Isn't Erin a boy name?" Felix questioned.James aimed for a kick in the leg but ended up stubbing his toe, another try shut Felix up though.

"Spelled E-R-I-N." she said coldly.

"You can sit with us and we can be friends." Felix said probably in fear of another kick.

"I think I'm good for now, thanks." Erin replied coldly.

"No really its fine, you could stay," she glared at him, " or leave?" he attempted to save himself.

"I suggest you get changed into your robes we are arriving to the castle soon." Erin said as she closed the door.

"She was pleasant."Felix said sarcastically as he pulled his robes out of his trunk.

"I think I could stand her..."James replied, rather hesitantly.

"Whatever."

The rest of the train ride was short but fun, the two of them played exploding snap for the rest until they emerged out of the thick trees and the great, reconstructed castle came into view. James looked at the tower glistening, not unlike the lake, in the moonlight. James grabbed his wand and walked out closely followed behind by Felix.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!!"Hagrid boomed over the crowd.

"Hello Hagrid!"

"Hey James!Be good now I' seein' yer parents soon."Hagrid said with a wink.

James, Felix and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid towards the lake where a dozen small boats were waiting for them. The first years leapt into the boats. As the boats turned the corner the full castle came into view. Oohs and ahhs came from the crowd of first years the small boats slid easily almost silently across the water. A cold chill was in the air but James, was the happiest he had ever been. As he looked around excitedly he saw Felix doing the same. "This is it,where I belong"James thought to himself. The small fleet of boats arrived at the castle in a short amount of time.As the massive oak doors swung open a boy shoved past James to get to the front."Watch it there"James muttered."Like I would,Potter"A Blonde-haired boy sneered to him."Malfoy?"James asked."Like I would tolerate being compared to those cowards."Sneered the boy."Zabini,Hunter Zabini" he said."Alright,then.See you around."Zabini sneered.James glared at him as strutted back into the crowd."Zabini though,honestly how weird of a name is that?"Felix sniggered."Whatever it is it's trouble"Janes replied smiling slightly."Do you two need to share something with me?"Proffesor Longbottom asked them looking in the two boys' direction.For a moment James thought he had made a great mistake until he saw Proffesor Neville Longbottom wink at him."No sir we were just admiring the school."James said returning the wink.And with that the First years entered the cavernous rebuilt Great Hall.


	3. Sorry peoples

So...I may pr may not be to busy to write thsi week.I'll try to post Staurday or Sunday if I can.Sorry Everyone!


End file.
